


Revolucia Princino

by Ghosbee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Esperanto, Reincarnation, Revolution, Royalty
Language: Esperanto
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosbee/pseuds/Ghosbee
Summary: En ŝia unua vivo Ĉiela vivis malriĉan vivon. Ŝi batalis forte por korekti maljustecon. Kiuj ŝi plej malamis estis la riĉuloj.Poste ŝi renaskiĝas kiel princino.Ĉu ŝiaj moraloj pluvivos?
Kudos: 3





	Revolucia Princino

“Ĉi tio estas neniu fantazia tereno!”

Kiom ofte Ĉiela ĉantis tion? Ĉe ĉiu manifestacio kaj protesto, ŝi provis plibonigi la mondon. Sed ĝi ne funkciis. Ne, pli malbone, ŝi mortis fiasko. Ŝi ne kapablis ŝanĝi unu aferon en sia vivo, kiom ajn ŝi klopodis.

Eble estis bone, ke ŝi povis plori tiom, kiom ŝi nun ŝatis.

Ho, jes, oni menciu, ke ŝi reenkarniĝis...

Antaŭ nur iom da tempo Ĉiela vekiĝis en lulilo. Ŝokite ŝi ekploris. Sed nun ŝiaj larmoj frustriĝis. Ŝi ŝanĝiĝis de juna virino al eta bebo.

Pli ol tio, ŝi estis tre luksa bebo! En ŝia malnova vivo, ŝi dormis sur matraco sur la planko kaj manĝis malnovan panon. Sed nun ŝi estis envolvita en silko, kaj trinkis dolĉan kremon.

Oraj sferoj turniĝis super ŝia kapo. Se ŝi povus vendi nur unu, ŝi povus vivi la profitojn dum tuta vivo. Sed ŝi ne bezonis vendi ilin. Ili estis ludiloj por ŝi post ĉio. La servistino svingis la sferojn kaj farus malsaĝajn vizaĝojn ĉesigi Ĉiela ploron.

Ĉiela sentis kompaton por la servistino, kiu devis konsoli ŝin.

Post kelka tempo Ĉielo eksciis, ke la servistino nomiĝas Fajra. La nomo taŭgis por ŝi, ĉar Fajro havis brilajn ruĝajn harojn. Ŝi ankaŭ eksciis, kun teruro, ke Fajra havas nur dek kvar jarojn.

“Ĉu ne ekzistas laboraj leĝoj? Kiu lasas adoleskanton zorgi por bebo!” Ĉiela volis krii. Sed ŝi estis bebo, do ŝi parolis nur sensencaĵon.

“Ho, karulino! Ĉiela, ĉu vi parolos? Diru panjo aŭ paĉjo unue, aŭ viaj gepatroj ploros! Kvankam, tiuj du probable insistus pri patro kaj patrino, ĉu ne?" Fajra ŝercis.

Fajran plaĉis al Ĉiela. Ŝi opiniis, ke Fajra estas probable estas tenita for de aliaj pro ŝia akra lango. Ŝajnis, ke la patrino de Fajra estas la vera vartistino. Ŝia nomo estis Rava, kaj ŝi ĉiam dormis en la angulo.

Fajra, bona filino, evitis Ĉiela plori tiel ke ŝia laca patrino povis dormi. Ŝajnis, ke Rava faris multajn laborojn, inkluzive de prizorgado de sia propra novnaskita infano. Ĉiela ne vidis la bebon, sed ŝi aŭdis pri ŝi.

“Kiel fartas mia fratino?” Fajra diris.

“Ŝi estas maldolĉa bebo,” Rava diris al ŝi, “ŝi maltrafas ŝian panjon,”

“Mi deziras, ke mi povus resti hejme kun ŝi anstataŭe,” Fajra diris, krucante ŝiajn brakojn, “Ĉi tiu bebo ploras la tutan tagon, ĝi ĝenas.”

“Mi retiras mian kompaton,” Ĉiela pensis, fikse rigardante la dorson de Fajra.

“Paciencu kun ŝi. Kara Fajra, vi helpos levi la princinon. Por ĉi tio vi estos rekompencita. Vi neniam sentos malvarmon aŭ malsaton denove, do feliĉu.” Rava diris.

“Ĉu kio... Ĉu ŝi diris princinon?” Ĉiela pensis, “Neniel! Eble ŝi ankaŭ prizorgas alian bebon. Mi certe ne estas princino.”

“Bone. Nu, princino Ĉiela, vi pli bone zorgu pri mi. Mi volas manĝi trufojn ĉiutage kiam mi maljuniĝas!” Fajra diris kaj pokita la grasan vangon de Ĉiela.

“Neniel!” Ĉiela kriis.

Lel aŭ alie, Ĉiela, kiu malamis princinojn, fariĝis unu! Kvankam aliaj infanoj eble sonĝis ĝin, ĉi tio estis ŝia plej malbona koŝmaro. Ŝi esperis, ke ŝi lernos rampi baldaŭ, por ke ŝi forkuru. Kompreneble, se ŝi forkurus, Fajra probable kaptus ŝin. 

Ĉiela nur deziris, ke ŝi jam povas vekiĝi el ĉi tiu koŝmaro.

**Author's Note:**

> Saluton al ĉiuj! Jen mia unua skribo en Esperanto. Mi estas komencanto, do se vi vidas eraron, bonvolu sciigi min! Mia celo estas publikigi almenaŭ unu 500-vortan ĉapitron semajne (probable merkrede). Neniuj promesoj!
> 
> Ĉi tiu rakonto estas inspirita en retaj romanoj kiel "Who made me a princess" kaj "I will live with humility and dependability as my motto". Mi tre ŝatas rakontojn, kie komunaj knabinoj riĉiĝas!
> 
> Sed mi ankaŭ malamas riĉulojn, do ĉi tio estas mia propra tordo.


End file.
